This invention relates to a turbine type power plant. More specifically the invention relates to a power plant which is effective to convert the energy of working fluid into rotational energy of a rotor for delivery by a shaft which journals the rotor.
Turbine type power plants find a wide range of applications. They may be used for powering motive vehicles and in turbo-electric generators, by way of example.
Many power plants, such as internal combustion engines which are widely used in the automotive field, possess relatively low efficiency in terms of horsepower output vs. energy input. In the case of the internal combustion engine, large forces are developed at the instant of combustion, but they rapidly diminish on the piston's downstroke. Such engines are often water cooled and have elaborate cooling systems including radiators at which substantial amounts of waste heat are rejected. Such engines also embody elaborate lubrication systems to minimize the effects of friction and wear. Furthermore, in order to minimize the effects of pollution from these engines to atmosphere, the engines are often deliberately operated at less than their already inefficient maximum efficiency. Additional pollution control equipment is associated with these engines to produce this result, and they are wasteful of fuel.
Applicant's pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 500,260, Filed June 2, 1983 and entitled "POWER PLANT HAVING A FLUID POWERED FLYWHEEL" relates to an improved turbine type power plant.
The present invention is directed to another new and improved turbine type power plant. Like the power plant in applicant's pending application Ser. No. 500,260 a power plant embodying principles of the present invention is capable of improved efficiencies of operation and is also non-polluting.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a rotor having a plurality of chambers distributed around its periphery. Each chamber has an intake opening and a pair of exhaust openings on opposite axial sides of the intake opening. Each chamber comprises an inflow path extending from the intake opening to a reaction surface. The reaction surface is configured with a diverting structure to subdivide the inflow path at the reaction surface into two substantially equal outflow paths extending from the reaction surface to the two associated exhaust openings.
Working fluid is directed by nozzles toward the rotor at points around the periphery so that when each chamber is in registry with a point at which working fluid is introduced, the working fluid passes via the intake opening of the chamber, through the inflow path to impinge upon the reaction surface. The axis of the inflow path is at an angle to radials from the axis of rotation of the rotor whereby the impinging fluid reacting against the reaction surface exerts a force on the rotor at a location spaced from the axis of rotation and having a circumferential component whereby rotation is imparted to the rotor. The reaction surface serves to subdivide the inflow of working fluid into two substantially equal outflows which pass through the two outflow paths to the two exhaust openings.
The rotor is surrounded by a stator, and reaction surfaces are disposed on the stator at the exhaust openings so that the exhausting working fluid impinges upon them. These reaction surfaces are so arranged that the exhausting working fluid exerts force whereby additional thrust is imparted to the rotor. The disclosed configuration for the reaction surfaces on the stator comprises two series of vanes each of which extends completely around the stator a full 360.degree..
In this way the rotor is operated by the working fluid to develop rotational energy which can be delivered via a shaft which serves to journal the rotor.
The working fluid may be contained in either a closed or an open system. In a closed system the working fluid is recirculated through the system, for example by means of a pump or other type of device. The working fluid is confined to the power plant and is not exhausted. Any suitable working fluid may be used: pressurized liquid, steam, etc., and it can be appreciated that these are of a non-polluting character. Preferably the rotor has a significant mass so that it functions as a flywheel with considerable inertia to power whatever power-consuming device, or devices, may be coupled with the shaft to receive the power output.